


Please Save My Cactus

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick [50]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adorable Doofus Rick (Rick and Morty), Doofus Rick Being Sweet, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Plants, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, cactus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: DWC prompt: please help me save my cactus plant!





	Please Save My Cactus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PorkChop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorkChop/gifts).



> Lol

Jumping out of the portal, he dropped his doctors bag next to the kitchen table. “M-mi corazón, where's the - the patient?”

Placing a small clay pot on the table, there sat the shriveled remains of your succulent. “Please Rick, there must be something you can do. I've tried everything, but could you help me save my cactus plant?”

With raised brow, he picked it up, and after examining it, he let out a full belly laugh. “Hohoho, I - I hate t-t-to be the bearer of bad news, but this - it's only decorative.”

“Are you kidding me? I've been watering this thing for three months. No wonder it wasn't growing. Though, why does it look dead?”

Pulling off the price tag, he read out what it said. “O-one dead plant, 2.95.”

“I'm sorry I wasted your time.”

“It's okay, besides I-I wanted t-t-to give you this. It was for just in - in case it didn't work out.”

“Oh no, now I have a real plant I'll possibly kill.”

“Don't worry, I'll - I'll show you how t-t-to take care of this one.”


End file.
